


Сенсорная перегрузка

by SilenaYa



Category: Sherlock (BBC), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenaYa/pseuds/SilenaYa
Summary: — Мне поможет только одно — оставь меня в покое! Не могу больше постоянно думать о тебе!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 8





	Сенсорная перегрузка

  
Вечер. Скука. Ничего нового.  
Сижу в кресле, пытаясь думать.

Разложить бы всё по полочкам, и непозволительные эмоции в том числе. Как же это достало. Они достали. Настолько, что голова от усилий выкинуть, перебороть, убрать их в самый дальний угол Чертогов начинает болеть.

Не выходит. Ничего не получается.   
Злость и раздражение не самые лучшие помощники. 

Слышу звук шагов. Джон вернулся раньше ожидаемого. Неприятно. Но не критично. Если бы не головная боль. Хоть Джон и невнимателен, но на удивление хорошо знает свою работу и не пройдёт мимо, если заметит недомогание. 

Замираю. Руки перед собой, пальцы касаются губ, глаза закрыты. Привычная поза. Надеюсь, Джон не станет проявлять чудеса бдительности, когда этого не требуется.

— Шерлок, снова заблудился в своих Чертогах? — голос весёлый, расслабленный, походка лёгкая. Джон хорошо провёл время. — Пожалуй, я заварю чай. Ты будешь?

Ловлю себя на том, что поджимаю губы. Непрофессионально. Выдаст меня. Раздражение зашкаливает. Голова до сих пор болит. Нет, теперь она просто раскалывается. Хочется спрятаться. От света. От звуков. От него. От самого себя.

Когда я стал таким… 

— Шерлок? — звук приближающихся шагов. Голос Джона встревожен. Открыть глаза? Нет, не выход. И так всё известно. Перед внутренним взором его лицо: дружеское участие постепенно сменяется профессиональным интересом, взгляд цепко осматривает, выискивая малейшие симптомы, по которым можно бы было понять, что происходит.

Не стоит, Джон. Со мной всё в порядке.   
Просто устал.  
И зол. На самого себя. 

Боль второстепенна, и причина её известна. Не стоит внимания.  
Зажмуриваюсь ещё сильнее и массирую виски, уже не боясь себя выдать.

Сантименты — химический дефект, ведущий к проигрышу.  
Привязанность только мешает эффективной работе, и ничего больше.  
Вот только идиотское сердце, основной функцией которого является ритмическое нагнетание крови в сосудистую систему, не хочет слушать доводы разума, и предательски сбивается с ритма.

Джон близко. Слишком. Чувствую запах его одеколона «для свиданий», слоёных булочек, съеденных по пути домой в кафе, недавно открывшемся на углу улицы, лёгкий, ещё не выветрившийся аромат духов той, с кем он виделся (хочется усмехнуться — не только виделся, но и целовался, только вот почему не зашло дальше, как ожидалось?), едва заметный запах пота и тела самого Джона, и стирального порошка только вчера приведённой в порядок рубашки. Слишком много всего. Хочется отшатнуться. Заставляю себя остаться на месте.

— Болит голова? — в голосе больше утвердительных интонаций, чем вопроса. Сострадательный. Прохладная ладонь касается лба. Дыхание опаляет кожу. 

Сенсорная перегрузка заставляет действовать, выбрасывая из кресла. Мимолётно радуюсь, что Джон успел отшатнуться, иначе было бы неприятно.

— Я в порядке, — злость вырывается наружу. Цежу слова через стиснутые зубы, по-другому просто не выходит.

— Но, Шерлок… — Джон снова оказывается рядом, пытается вразумить. Хороший, добрый доктор Джон Ватсон. Не его вина, что плохое настроение. И самочувствие. Хотя это с какой стороны посмотреть.

— Я же сказал, что всё хорошо! — грубо обрываю его, начиная ходить по комнате, как загнанный в клетку зверь. Да и чувствую себя так же. Только моя тюрьма — в голове. В сердце. В мыслях. Не вижу выхода. 

Хочется зарычать от беспомощности. Остаться одному. Это поможет. На время.   
Скрыться в комнате? Джон не отстанет. Разозлить, чтобы сам ушёл проветриться? Выход, но почему-то не хочется. Дурацкие сантименты. 

Джон снова что-то говорит — не слушал. Возвращаюсь в реальность.

— …но учти, долго терпеть боль вредно. К тому же это может быть следствием…

— О, прекрасно знаю и без тебя! — ненамеренная грубость, просто констатация факта, которую можно двояко интерпретировать. В любом случае, Джон будет прав.

— Тогда стоит принять обезболивающее, — до сих пор рассудителен и спокоен. Неужели списал раздражение на моё состояние? Зря. Лучше бы было иначе. Хочу покоя.

— Да не в этом суть. Боль — ничто! — скатываюсь в пафос? Это вообще нормально? Для меня — не очень.

— Что тогда? — вкрадчиво. Джон начинает выходить из себя, сжимает и разжимает кулаки, чтобы успокоиться. Не поможет. Никогда не помогало. — Что тогда, Шерлок? — уже настойчивей. Не хочу отвечать. Отворачиваюсь и отхожу как можно дальше. Не видеть, не слышать, не чувствовать…

— Это. Тебе. Не. Поможет, — выделяя каждое слово, чеканит Джон. Выбрана тактика терпения, как с самыми проблемными пациентами. Усмехаюсь. Не в том состоянии, чтобы оценить. С каждой минутой всё больше хочется остаться одному. Жалею, что не обидел ранее.

— Мне поможет только одно — оставь меня в покое! — всё-таки рычу, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Боль пульсирует, уничтожая самоконтроль. — Оставь в покое меня и мою голову! Не могу больше постоянно думать о тебе!..

С последним вырвавшимся словом замираю в шоке. Осознание сказанного даётся нелегко. Даже боль отходит на второй план. 

— Шерлок? — Джон осторожен. Слишком. Это лучше всего говорит о выводах, сделанных из недавних неосторожных слов. Моих слов.

Мысленно чертыхаюсь, ища выход, и не нахожу. Нет, в мозгу возникает как минимум двадцать одна достоверная отговорка, в которую Джон бы поверил, не задумываясь, но язык не поворачивается, чтобы озвучить любую из них. Это не выход. Всё равно сорвусь. Рано или поздно. Не избежать. 

Молчу. Видимо, слишком долго.

Чувствую, как Джон медленно подходит. Слишком медленно. Ощущаю себя диким зверем, которого собираются приручить. Успокоить. Не нуждаюсь. Резко поворачиваюсь и хочу уже скрыться в своей комнате, но сильные руки не дают этого сделать. Быстрая реакция. Недаром служил. В Афганистане.

— Шерлок, это так не работает, — негромкий предостерегающий голос вкупе с осторожным, но решительным захватом доводят до мурашек. Опасность. Разум понимает, что Джон ничего не сделает, но тело несогласно. Замираю. Непроизвольно. — Почему я постоянно у тебя в голове? 

Решил выяснить, что значат мои слова? Брось, Джон, ты и так всё давно понял. Не требуется объяснений. Не хочу говорить. Да и не смогу. Не это. Не так. Раздражённо повожу плечом, выражая отношение к происходящему, но, кажется, тебя не пронять. Лишь понимающе хмыкаешь, сильнее сжимая мои руки. Да, сейчас я в твоей власти, и ты это знаешь.

— Чтоб тебя понимали, надо разговаривать, Шерлок, — голос спокойный. Спокойней, чем был минуту назад. Взял себя в руки. Мне бы тоже хотелось, но транспорт предаёт. Контакт забирает слишком много сил. Невольно расслабляюсь. Слишком близко. Непозволительно. Не зря в последнее время контролировал расстояние между нами.

— А если не хочу… — шепчу я. Голос неожиданно хриплый. — Если не хочу, чтобы понимали.

Вздыхаешь. Едва заметно, но для меня этот звук самый громкий за последнее время. Чувства обострены. Из-за близости. Раздражение и злость снова просыпаются, но и боль неожиданно даёт о себе знать, захватывая сознание. Осознаю, что только что стонал. Не сразу, только когда Джон ведёт на кухню, принудительно усаживает на стул и тянется к аптечке.

Свобода. Можно встать и уйти, но не смею. Джон-капитан вызывает желание подчиняться. Стоит обдумать. Позже. Когда останусь один. Новое ощущение. И не сказать, чтобы неприятное…

— Выпей, — это приказ. От Джона. Не ослушаться. Беру капсулу и глотаю, запивая водой из протянутого стакана. Уверен, это обезболивающее, о котором он недавно говорил, но даже если не так — всё равно. Это же Джон.

— Слушай, не знаю, что с тобой творится в последнее время, но мне это не нравится, — со вздохом говорит Джон, садясь рядом. Снова слишком близко, чтобы можно было рационально мыслить. Снова эти… сантименты. 

Молчу. Что можно сказать? Зачем? Ни к чему хорошему не приведёт.

— Что ж, раз не хочешь говорить, могу я попробовать угадать, о чём ты думаешь? — Джон напряжён, хоть и пытается скрыть это. Ему почти удаётся. Впечатлён. — Ты ведь скажешь мне, если угадаю? — не нравится неуверенность в его голосе. Никогда не нравилась. Видимо, выдаю себя, потому что Джон вдруг улыбается и начинает:

— Как я понял из твоих слов, Шерлок, я постоянно у тебя в голове, то есть ты всё время думаешь обо мне. Пока я прав? — молчу. Нечего ответить, но, кажется, этого и не требуется. Джон как-то сам понимает, что всё верно, и продолжает: — Постоянно в нашем случае означает всё время, так? Это тебя напрягает?.. — снова пауза, снова Джон ждёт подтверждения и, видимо, находит. Не один я успел изучить его, пока жили вместе. — Но в этом нет ничего особенного, Шерлок. Я тоже постоянно забочусь и думаю о тебе, даже если не нахожусь рядом. Это и называется дружбой. 

Стоит огромного труда скептически не хмыкнуть. Или не закатить глаза. Как же всё, оказывается, просто — всё из-за дружбы. Если бы только он знал…

— Или нет?.. — Джон озадаченно хмурится. Видимо, я снова выдал себя. Теряю квалификацию. Хочется сбежать. В который раз за сегодня. — Подожди! — он и это желание распознал? Как? Остаюсь на месте, застигнутый врасплох. — Неужели всё серьёзней?.. Твои чувства, они… глубже, чем дружеские? — произнесено с опаской. Настороженно. Не понимаю, какой реакции Джон ждёт от меня — сигналы его тела противоречивы. Пока думал, Джон, кажется, всё для себя решил.

— Но ведь ты твердил, что женат на работе, — хриплый голос, не верящий. Так и должно было быть. 

— А ты всех поправляешь, что не гей, — не берусь классифицировать интонацию, с которой сказал это. Слишком много всего намешано. Вообще не понимаю, почему сказал именно это. Что сейчас чувствую? Обиду? Боль? Злость? Раздражение? Тоску? Смирение? Облегчение? Может, всё вместе?

— Ты первым заявил это, Шерлок! — что? Возмущение? Не отвращение? Почему? Картина мира, что была целостной ещё секунду назад, становится зыбким миражом. Перед глазами плывёт. Приходится зажмуриться, чтобы остановить калейдоскоп иллюзий прошлого. — Шерлок? — тревога. Взволнованный голос врывается в сознание, давая ориентир. Выплываю. Но не знаю, что думать. Как действовать.

Чувствую, как Джон снова переключается в режим врача и начинает осмотр. Ему определённо не нравится, что происходит. Знаю, ничего не найдёт, тело в порядке, всё дело в разуме. В эмоциональной перегрузке. 

— Твоя реакция… ты спокоен, — выдавливаю из себя, понимая, что несу чушь. Какое тут спокойствие?

— Я не спокоен, Шерлок, — подтверждает мои умозаключения Джон. — Я чертовски взволнован из-за твоего состояния! — несмотря на эти слова, видно, что моя способность воспринимать окружающее приносит облегчение. — Что с тобой творится? 

— И тебя не напрягают чувства… «глубже, чем дружеские»? — цитирую его, игнорируя заданный вопрос, стараясь подготовиться к возможному удару. Сейчас всё встанет на свои места, и…

— С чего бы это? — пусть ответ в виде вопроса, но он снова чуть не отправляет в нокаут. Хорошо, что лекарство начало действовать и головная боль притупилась, иначе было бы не избежать обострения. — Шерлок, лучше скажи, как себя чувствуешь. Может, стоит обратиться в больницу, и…

— Нет. Боль почти прошла, всё в порядке, — прерываю его. Моё здоровье явно интересует Джона сильнее нашего разговора, и это даёт силы продолжать. — Почему чувства не напрягают?

— Ты уверен, что сейчас подходящее время? — Джон предельно серьёзен. Взгляд глаза в глаза. Что он хочет сказать? Ещё одно «не гей»? Что скоро съедет? Попрощаться? Не могу ждать. Надо знать сейчас, раз уж всё так далеко зашло. Утвердительно киваю. До сих пор не знаю, чего хочу. Какого ответа. Эмоции только мешают. Всегда.

— Хорошо. Ладно, — Джон вздыхает и встаёт со стула. Уверен, он решается на что-то важное. Конечно, этот разговор изменит наши жизни. Каждый пойдёт своей…

— Твои чувства не напрягают меня, Шерлок, потому что я и сам испытываю подобное. Чуть больше года, — фразы звучат ровно, уверенно, только вот их смысл доходит с трудом. Как это «испытываю подобное»? — Не признавался, чтобы не потерять тебя, ведь ты ж «женат на работе». 

Пустота. Тишина. Ни одной мысли. Шок. Наверное, это он и есть. Где там оранжевое одеяло?..

— Шерлок?.. Шерлок, скажи хоть что-нибудь, — первое, что осознаю, это встревоженный голос Джона. Пожалуй, хватит. И так слишком часто этим вечером его пугал. 

— Джон, — говорю первое, что приходит в голову. Правда, это имя не хочется вносить в категорию «хоть что-нибудь». 

— Слава богу, — выдыхает Джон. — Я думал, что сломал тебя.

— Для этого потребуется больше усилий, — улыбаюсь. Пока ещё не совсем пришёл в себя, но основная картина мира восстановлена. И Джон теперь совершенно необходимая и неотъемлемая её часть.

Джон улыбается в ответ. Немного нервно. Понимаю его. У самого, поди, похожая улыбка. Со стороны виднее.

— И что теперь будем делать? — вопрос Джона правильный, но у меня нет ответа. Пока нет. Пожимаю плечами. — Знаю, нам надо ещё многое обсудить, но если в целом… Может, начнём, как обычно? Ну, свидания там, поцелуи? 

— Свидания? — вопрос в голосе, возможно, был лишним.

— Ты прав, — Джон неловко смеётся. Кажется, разочарован. — Мы же соседи, почти каждый наш выход можно назвать свиданием. 

— Нет, свидания — это хорошо, — киваю. Не знаток отношений. Джон опытней. — Да и предложение с поцелуями стоит внимания. Когда начнём?

— Как только тебе станет лучше, — улыбка. Более спокойная и искренняя. Возможно, нежная. Никогда так мне не улыбался. Надо запомнить. — А сейчас, думаю, будет совсем не лишним поспать. 

— А ты? — согласен с предложением (отдых определённо необходим), но не хочется оставлять Джона одного. Почему-то. Неясно.

— Я тоже пойду. Обещаю завтра не уходить от темы, а пока спокойной ночи, Шерлок, — неожиданное легкое прикосновение губ к щеке. Приятно. Воодушевляюще. Хочется ещё, но, действительно, стоит подождать. Медленное продвижение самое верное. В нашем случае. По крайней мере, так кажется. Может, и неправ. — Если что, зови, ладно?

Согласен. Но уверен, ничего не произойдёт. Помощь не потребуется.

Улыбаюсь, слушая неторопливые шаги на лестнице, представляя, как Джон поднимается к себе. Вздыхаю и направляюсь в спальню. Странное дело, на душе спокойно. Наконец-то. Уверен, всё у нас ещё впереди. Много вопросов. Осознание. Принятие. Отношения. Не то, чтобы переживал, но, определённо, неравнодушен. 

Пусть сантименты — это всего лишь химический дефект, но кто, как не Шерлок Холмс, способен при должном желании и внимании к проблеме даже недостатки обратить в достоинства?  



End file.
